


Avengers Assemble

by kjnoren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking, Drums, Drunken Shenanigans, Filk, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Party, Song Parody
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: The Avengers having a drunk and disorderly party. In Swedish.





	Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Schottis på Valhall](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489487) by Ulf Peder Olrog. 



Opp och hoppa Thor  
slå på trumman bror  
det är dans uti New York inatt  
uti Peppers sal  
står vår hjältebal.  
Opp och hoppa fast Fury har spatt  
Slå i mera mjöd  
det får bli min död.  
Nej, se där är ju Darcy min skatt  
Min Natasha, kom hit  
till vår fruktsamhetsrit.  
Upp och hoppa i New York i natt! 

Hawkeye han hade hiskelig hicka  
Banner han bota med ingefärsdricka.  
Avengers Assemble,  
vakna och vråla,  
Tony han bråka och Maria hon skrek: 

Opp och hoppa, Thor… 

Kaptenen med skölden snurra och brumma  
Loki han låg där och lekte och lulla  
Hjältarna gorma,  
röto och rulla,  
Chefskillen Fury kvidde och kvad: 

Opp och hoppa, Thor…

**Author's Note:**

> Baserad på Schottis i Valhall av Ulf Peder Olrog och skrevs 2012. Ett av mina tidigaste exempel på filk, skriven innan jag började se mig själv som filkare.
> 
> Written 19 August 2012.


End file.
